Ahri's Ordeal
by Lonely Wayfarer
Summary: A look at the horrors from fans that Ahri has to constantly be dealing with


Hey guys just a little something I came up with after seeing a whole bunch of AhriXwhoever the f*** the creator wants. So yea this can be considered as a rant

* * *

The halls of the dormitory wing of the Institute were near as silent with the exception of snores and chatting emitting within the rooms. This time however, there was another sound that joined the quiet fray. One of a small bell chiming ominously along with a group of nine tails that came from the entrance of the hallway that would occasionally rasp against each other as the owner of the tails walked through the dorms in a state of exhaustion. After what seemed like months her week of stupid mistakes, unintentional suicides and being constantly mocked by her friends, especially by Wukong, is finally over.

All champions hate free week except for the the ones that almost never get summoned as they finally get to do something when their personal life isn't in the way. Ahri hated free week more than anyone as she would get picked very often not because of her abilities or story or whatever the other champions get picked for. Its simply because of her body, and the fact that her mind gets linked with the summoner's mind does not help the situation. She would constantly cringe at whatever the lecherous man is thinking and would constantly thank the celestial beings when the one who summoned her was either a girl, gay, or asexual. She sighed in frustration and pulled her hair as hard she could trying to get the lecherous thoughts of the last summoner out of her head, it honestly doesn't surprise her why most of them are boys and almost feels just as bad for the female summoner's who have to deal with them everyday… almost as the female summoner's still end up doing just as many stupid mistakes as the guys do when it comes to using her powers to their full extent.

The only uplifting part about the entire ordeal is seeing Wukong's face once they announced the free champions next week and to see him on the list. The Monkey King hates losing and Ahri is one of the few who best knows that.

Once she finally got to her dorm, Ahri took one last exasperated sigh knowing what was ahead. She opened the door just to be greeted by a wave of letters from fans that covered her all the way up to her knees. In the middle of the sea of paper was the usual giant piece of paper that Draven gave to all the female champions and summoners excluding the yordles and the ones he considered ugly. Immediately she casted her fox-fire spell and burnt said giant paper along with the rest of the sea.

After the massive fire subsided in just a few minutes, the nine-tailed fox began to read all the scrap that had survived in order to regain at least a bit of faith in the male gender before she decides to go on a massive killing spree. In her mind she makes a checklist of the usual junk she finds here:

Confessions: check

Poems: check

Art: check

Erotic art: check

Fanfiction: check

Erotic fanfiction: f***ing, check

What disturbs her even more is that most of those fanfictions involve her pairing up with an 'original character' when she can tell straight off the bat that the character is just the same pervert in real life with a fancy name who fantasizes about getting into her pants. What makes her even more upset is how some are quite good. As in best selling novel good. But WHY do they have to be about her getting f***ed by someone who she doesn't even know?! One comes to mind where it was written superbly to the point that even she was getting hooked and for a moment she thought that she found a summoner who finally respects her as an actual person and not as an object made for the sake of primitive pleasures. And then there is a full fledged smut scene. And then she gets pregnant.

And that's when Ahri screamed at the top of her lungs trying to get cleanse her mind of having babies with someone whose name she doesn't even know. The thought that creeps want her to bear their children just scares her too no end. Every single time she argues in her thoughts that she is a GOD. DAMN. FOX. Admittedly she is trying to become human but never the less it doesn't make a difference having relations with her and having relations with a yordle.

She finds herself very frequently cursing at whatever entity is listening at the moment of why she had to become an attractive human or ask them why she couldn't at least be less attractive than some of the other champions. Men still fall prey to the promise of sex so even with a normal body she could've still lured men away long enough to take away their essence.

Ahri banged her head against the table when she heard a knock on the door. "WHAT?!" she shouted. A hooded figure hastily dropped a basket full of letters before running away as fast as he could. Ahri just stared at them. A killing spree it is.


End file.
